The present invention relates to inventory processing, and more particularly to data processing of inbound and outbound merchandise shipments.
In today's warehouse environments, customers aim to handle materials more efficiently and minimize unnecessary material double handling to reduce cycle times, inventory and handling costs. Maximizing cross-dock utilization is one way of achieving this goal. Cross-docking is defined as a method of processing materials through the warehouse so that materials are brought from the goods receipt area directly to the point of goods issue without first being stored in a bin in the warehouse.